


Heathrow - Tradley

by CharlieeyPower



Category: The Vamps (UK Band), tradley - Fandom
Genre: AU, Actor!Brad, Catfish and The Bottlemen, Critique!Tristan, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, brad simpson - Freeform, the vamps - Freeform, tristan evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieeyPower/pseuds/CharlieeyPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Brad had always had a strange relationship. It was never really officialised, but could never really be classified either. They had always seemed to have an affiliation with one another, but no one could really distinguish it. Brad was a well-known west end actor, while Tristan was an avid theatre goer and critique. Neither of the young men knew that one night at stage door could be the start of something so painful and confusing, yet so worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathrow - Tradley

Tristan and Brad had always had a strange relationship. It was never really officialised, but could never really be classified either. They had always seemed to have an affiliation with one another, but no one could really distinguish it.

Brad was a well-known west end actor, while Tristan was an avid theatre goer and critique. Neither of the young men knew that one night at stage door could be the start of something so painful and confusing, yet so worth it.

After every show Tristan had attended, he would always go to stage door to greet the cast and congratulate them on their performances. This was the same after every show and nothing had changed. Until the night of Brads performance in Les Miserables as Marius. Tristan had been watching him all throughout the show, eyes glued to the man as he waltzed around the stage as if he was the only actor on it. During his rendition of ‘Empty chairs at empty tables’ a tear rolled down Tristans pale cheek, a first for the critique as he usually has to remain rather professional while watching the shows. When he went to stage door, he waited until he had greeted every other cast member before making his way to Brad, wanting to speak to him privately. He told the young actor how his performance moved him, to which Brad replied with many thanks, in a very humble way. It was at this very meeting that the two swapped numbers and remained in contact with one another, both ignoring the feeling of warmth that spread throughout their chests.

Tristan had always felt very inadequate when he hung out with Brad and his actor friends. Even though Tristan knew Brad always saw something in him that no one else did, he always felt as if he shouldn’t be there. He always felt way out of his depth with Brad; he never truly believed that he deserved Brad. He felt that Brad was always too good for him, too talented for him. He wasn’t worthy enough for Brad.

Whenever Brad had to go away for shows, like to Broadway for example, Tristan would always be there to greet him at the airport when the tour had finished, he wraps his arms around Brads small and fragile frame, giving him a mother-like hug, making him feel safe and protected. Brad would hug back, his petite arms hung tightly on Tristans hips, pulling his tall boy against his own smaller one, the two of them feeling safe and secure in their own little world, still not knowing if they were just friends or more. Regardless of the confusion there was one thing both boys knew, and it was that Tristan would always be there to support Brad at shows and greet him at airports. Always.

There was a moment between Brad and Tristan one morning. Tristan had stayed at Brads London apartment after a night out that the two had shared in celebration of one of Tristans reviews being a major hit. The boys went out into town and ended up getting a little drunk and stumbling back to the younger boys’ apartment. When they awoke the next morning lying next to each other, neither of the boys thought anything of it and went downstairs to make breakfast. The two young men were stood in the kitchen only in their boxers, Brad at the stove cooking bacon and Tristan stood by the kettle making tea. Brad turned the radio on to hear Lemonworld by The National playing, he and Tristan shared a knowing look and move slightly closer to one another and begin dancing. While the two danced together, they looked into each other’s eyes and slowly begin to lean in, not realising what they’re doing until it’s too late. The boys engulf themselves in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of each other’s lips. When they pull away, neither of them question it, they just look up at each other, both smiling widely, Brad snuggles his head into Tristans chest and it was in that moment that the two of them knew that they had loved each other from the get go and even if Tristan thought Brad was way out of his league, he would always be there whenever Brad needed him, even if it meant picking Brad up from Heathrow a thousand times, he would always be there.


End file.
